Lucas Tall
Background Born in 2085, Manchester, Lucas was abandoned by his father before he was born, and was antagonised by his mother often, and they argued daily. He failed highly at school. He was sent to a military academy in March 2099 by his mother to get rid of him. He was trained for the 23rd GBE SAS at Birmingham. By July he was a Private and passing training for Rainbow Twelve. He was later sent on a high priority suicide mission in Florida, the Devil's Wasteland on the 27th August 2099. It was called the Tritone Campaign, named after it's references to the Devil and the Devil's Wasteland, was operated by Lucas Tall. He arrived in Florida on the 28th August. After fending off a horde of swamp monsters, he proceeded to check the Ground Zero of a Nuke that hit Florida in 2077 to find uranium and isotope traces, as it believed an Enclave squad went there before and stole Uranium. He had to do forensic scans on the traces and find out who took them. After finding out who it was, Command told him the man was spotted by the Vertibird team on radar leaving the ground zero just five minutes after the swamp battle, and he headed west to the town of Radpool, the ruins of Lake Okeechobee. He got there to find the town under attack by men in straight jackets and NV Goggles armed with Tesla Sticks, Laser RCWs, and Shockswords. They took most of the town prisoners. They are called the Cyberpunks. Several survivors of the massacre approached Tall, and told them they saw the man coming into the general store and casino, and that he dropped a holotape in the store. The store manager, Ian Fisher picked up the note, but he still had it on him when the attack occured, and Tall would need to rescue the manager to get the disk. He stormed the Cyberpunks outpost at the pre-War Okeechobee Mental Unit, where they jailed the towns citizens. He took out the Cyberpunks one by one and set the citizens free, and being given the holotape by Fisher. He decided to stay with the town one last night to fend off a sniper raid by the surviving Cyberpunks. After defending the town, he listened to the holodisk. It said there would be a weapons deal with the Enclave and UnAmerican Activities Force. The writer of the holotape also wrote that he found out the GBE has sent a soldier to track him down who he believes to be his son. Lucas realised this was his father. Although being told by Command on the radio not to, he vowed to kill him for all he had done. He proceeded to the meet point and stood overwatch with a sniper rifle. The UAF turned on the Enclave however. Tall took out the UAF dealers, and the Enclave dealers. He left Rantzen so he could speak to him before he executed him, but he could not reach him in time to capture him, and Rantzen escaped. He scouted the meet point, and discovered the ruins of Palm Bay, now a settlement named Grit Point, a mining and trading community often flooded with disease and mutant raids. Tall realised the arms deal contents were retrieved from Cape Pad and that the only way in is through Grit Point. Grit Point He arrived at Grit Point, with chems to be invincible to the disease in Grit Pnt. He asked around and came across the mining Foreman and begged Tall for help with the disease, assuming Tall was wealthy and smart because he was British. He told Tall something about "red spit men". Tall realised he was talking about the Bloodbathers, who lived in the Hematoasis, that came from Vault 117. He headed back to Radpool to investigate the Lake. Radpool citizens told him that he would need a special suit and mask to survive in the Hematoasis to fight off contamination. After searching around the town for parts, he built a Biosuit to survive in the Lake. He went into the Lake, and using the British Hackers back home, he broke into the Vault. Vault 117 He searched around the Vault, but was hit by surprise by a Security Guard, and taken into custody in the Vault prison. After interrogation, he broke off a panel with defective materials and escaped into the Reactor Sector. After breaking off a lead pipe, he eliminated all of the Security, and staff. The Overseer was alone. Lucas talked to the Overseer, insulted him, and killed him. He then hacked the Mainframe, and learned of a Cure to the Virus incase things went wrong, located in the bombed-out Sub-Level. After finding the Cure, he activated the MiniDetNuke Package and set it for 10 minutes. After escaping, he went back to Grit Point and gave the scientists researching for a cure at the city the Cure. They would research it and hopefully roll it out soon. The Foreman gave Tall instructions on how to get into Cape Pad as a token of appreciation. Cape Pad The Cape Canaveral Launch Pad Centre, was now home to derailed rockets and launch cannons. Lucas needed to go in there and disable the launch cannons so the MutGECk can't be catapulted to the GBE. The only way in there was through the nearby Train Tunnels, where he would have to repair a train, drive it, and ram it through the wall to break into the Cape Pad Utilities. He would then face security before destroying the Launch Cannons. He went into the Palm Street Station Metro, and found repair parts in the Metro for the train. He drove it off the tracks, and leaped out before he crashed into the wall. The train crushed the wall, and Lucas climbed through the hole. After crawling through a cave, he was in the Cape Utility Network, the Control Center. Fighting through Sentry Bots, Turrets, and Enclave guards. Then going to the Visiting Center, he fought through and got in a truck, shooting his way to the Artillery Sector. He took over the Launch Cannons. They were loaded with missiles. He hijacked the launch cannons, but as the radar system was sabotaged, he could only fire within the base area, and fired all around the base, destroying several buildings of Cape Pad, before running out of ammo. He fired at the remaining launch cannons. The Cape Pad mission was complete, now the only obstacle was retrieving the MutGECK. Refine The GBE Command contacted Lucas to inform him that they found out Rantzen is the leader of the Florida Expedition Enclave. They heard reports of a Cuban immigrant gang known as "Latin Loathsome" led by Johnny No Shoes, who had had good relations with Rantzen. They found out they had helped Rantzen make it back to the Enclave Florida Command Center at Refinery Charlotte. Lucas headed to the Latin Loathsome base at Bonita Springs to convince them to turn against the Enclave and give him information. He fought his way to the area, and convinced them that the Enclave are using them and attempting to kill everybody. They accepted after a lengthy debate, and teamed up with Tall to march towards Refinery Charlotte. After that, they headed to Charlotte. Sneaking through the underground Saturnite tunnels, Lucas and his three LatLot teammates killed an Enclave fireteam, took off their suits, and wore Enclave armour. After searching for Rantzen's Quarters, Lucas was about to kill Rantzen when suddenly, a UAF Vertibird bombed the base. The buildings were shattered, Lucas' teammates were killed, and most of the Enclave troops were killed. The outpost was swarming with UAF Agents. They had no choice. Tall and Rantzen were forced to tentatively work together to escape, as only Rantzen knew the codes of the exits. After knocking down tens of them, they escaped the base. On the way out of Charlotte, Lucas secretly picked up a holotape with Rantzen speaking stating that he was assembling the detachment to tie up loose ends at Charlotte and head to the MutGECK's location and await extraction back to California. It was located at Vault 95, in the Everglades. Just as they escaped, Rantzen stabbed Lucas in the back by shooting him in the chest twice and running off into the distance. Lucas went unconscious. He could not believe he had been so naive to believe Rantzen was being truthful. He later awoke in the LatLot Camp at Bonita Springs. He was in the LatLot Clinic two days later, rescued by his two surviving teammates from the raid. They were going to head into the Everglades tonight and pave a way into Vault 95. Marshland When Tall and his four LatLot teammates arrived at the Everglades, the hostile wildlife was a common annoyance to them. Arriving at a Ranger camp, they found a tribe native to the Everglades. The Fipsin. They ruled small pockets of the Everglades and there objective was to capture the MutGECK and use it to advance the Everglades growth. They gave the Enclave the right to passage and right to the Vault. The Fipsin decided to take Lucas and his party prisoner, thinking they were an evil Spirit sent to demonise the Wildlife. Lucas decided to talk their way out, by telling them that the Enclave are cheating them and are going to use the MutGECK for their own evil purpose. The Fipsin took no notice, and began to set up an execution for Lucas' team. They were put into an arena in a cave, a colosseum, and many of the Everglade's greatest nightmares were released into the arena against them. However, Lucas found a way to turn the creatures onto his side, and hop into the grandstands and exterminate the Fipsin Warriors watching. Lucas led a daring escape of the Ranger camp, killing off the Fipsin's fiercest warriors. After the escape, they found out that the Enclave had not yet arrived to the Vault yet. After heading to Vault 95, they set up a tactical defense perimeter for when they arrived. However, they found out that the leader of the attack would Brigadier Chloe Nilbog, and Rantzen would only be arriving a day after the occupation of Vault 95. When the Enclave arrived two hours later, a force of 50 men were sent, led by Brigadier Nilbog. After a lengthy fight, with mines scattered everywhere, tripwires, sensor modules, and rigged shotguns carefully placed all over, the Enclave scout team was reduced to tatters, and only seven remained. To their surprise, Rantzen cut his break early and went with Nilbog. The LatLot gangsters were eliminated, Lucas was alone. After much sneaking, he killed the Enclave scout team, and only Nilbog and Rantzen remained. Tall was shot injured by Nilbog. Lucas awoke with his hands strapped in rope, and Rantzen was in the Vault Jail Cell and gas was about to pumped in. To his surprise, it was Nilbog. They found out Nilbog was going to kill Rantzen because he was the one who was going to get the Enclave destroyed by the UAF. Nilbog believed Rantzen had being atrociously careless with intelligence security and leaked the MutGECK information, making the UAF aware of their plans, and also because he was careless in closing the ammo deal and making the UAF think the Enclave had blew the meeting. Nilbog was going to kill Rantzen secretly, lie he was killed during the Vault 95 raid, and take over the Florida Expedition Force. When Nilbog was about to stab Lucas dead, Lucas threw himself to his side tripping Nilbog over, and when she fell over, she fell her chest on the knife accidentally, and was killed. Lucas jumped and picked up the knife and cut the ropes around the wrist. He got up. Afterwards, Rantzen decided to apologise for everything he had done to Lucas. He requested Lucas to free him from the cell. GBE Command ordered Tall to free him and interrogate Rantzen, but Lucas proudly refused. He walked off and headed for the exit. However, Rantzen managed to escape by ripping a faulty panel out of the ceiling, and ran for Lucas. He held Lucas at gunpoint. After another argument, Lucas was about to be executed by Rantzen. Quickly, he grabbed Rantzen's beard, headbutted him, snatched his pistol, and killed Rantzen. He then switched off his radio after telling Command to shut the fuck up. Lucas picked up the Mutant GECK from it's chamber on the way out. Before he left, he pulled down a British flag from the History Classroom, and placed it over Rantzen's dead body. Whether done as a sign of respect or out of anger, is unknown. Dry Rainbow Volume II Dumped After eliminating Rantzen, Lucas left Vault 95. However, another Enclave battalion was sent in from Refinery Charlotte ruins. Lucas was grabbed by an Enclave Officer and his head was smashes into the wall. He went unconscious. He awoke in an alleyway in the Vice Wasteland, Miami. The Enclave Vertibird threw him out and left him for dead. The MutGECK was confiscated. Lucas awoke confused. His head was still bleeding. He wandered around and was aided by a gambler, who took him to Fortune Street Clinic, the Las Vegas Strip of Miami. Nilbog survived her injuries after the Enclave Vertibird medics rescued her. Nilbog threw Lucas out of the Vertibird high in the air, where he landed in an alley. Miami Vice Lucas must work with the Vice crime underworld to escape from Vice by taking down the shield wall separating Vice from Devil. Come back here soon for more info! Nightfall Lucas knocks down the shield wall and gets into the Devil's Wasteland. He heads to Disneyworld to balance the battle in the area between the UAF and Enclave. Come back soon. Disneyworld The UAF is invading the Enclave bases here, and is an all out war campaign. Lucas must end the siege alone by destroying both sides. Come back soon. Pickup After eliminating the UAF Director in the Space Mountain chase, Lucas heads to Typhoon Lagoon to wipe out the last Enclave Soldiers in Florida, confront newly promoted Lieutenant General Chloe Nilbog, and retrieve the Mutant GECK a second time. Then, the same Vertibird that brought him to Florida would pick him up and take him back home.